


Everybody Needs a Best Friend

by HWWHOC



Series: 30 Days [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bullying, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWWHOC/pseuds/HWWHOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Steve and Bucky met and became best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Needs a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something along the lines of my headcanon on how Steve and Bucky met.

Steve Rogers looked around the playground; everyone had someone to call their best friend. Peter had Wade, Clint had Natasha, Tony and Rhodey... But Steve, he had nobody. Sure, the others played with him, but then they went back to their best friends. He was tiny, even for an eight-year-old, with a perfectly parted mop of blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Rogers," a voice whispered and Steve groaned, glancing back at Brock Rumlow, one of his most frequent bullies, along with Gilmore Hodge and Flash Thompson. "What's wrong? Got no one to play with? No one wants to be friends with an asthmatic spaz like you anyway."  
  
Steve bit his lip and swallowed to keep from showing any reaction. "Leave me alone," he mumbled, not in the mood to come up with a better comeback.  
  
"Aw, is poor widdle Stevie gonna cry?" Hodge taunted. Steve felt the anger rise up inside him and he clenched his fists. "Look, guys, he's getting mad."  
  
"Back off," Steve said in a low voice, shutting his eyes. His mom always told him to ignore the bullies and they'd leave him alone. However, when it came to jerks like these three, ignoring them wasn't going to make them go away.  
  
"Make us, Rogers." Rumlow shoved Steve hard and he stumbled but didn't fall. Steve shoved back to his tormentors' surprise. He put his fists up, despite knowing he wasn't going to win, but he wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
Just before Rumlow and Hodge jumped Steve, a new voice chimed in, "Why don't you assholes pick on someone your own size?" Steve looked up to see a boy with long dark hair that hung past his shoulders and bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. He was dressed in black and was watching the three boys warily. He offered Steve his hand, which the blond reluctantly accepted.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Flash dared to ask.  
  
The boy cracked his knuckles with a grin. "Your worst nightmare."  
  
  
  
Within minutes, Rumlow, Hodge, and Flash were an unconscious pile on the blacktop and Steve was staring up at the boy with nothing but respect and admiration. "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"Had to learn to defend myself somehow," the boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Were you really going to take all three of those guys at once?"  
  
"I don't like bullies," Steve replied as if it were obvious. "I don't run away."  
  
The boy nodded in understanding. "Well, name's James Buchanan Barnes." He offered Steve a hand.  
  
"Steven Grant Rogers."  
  
"Pretty big name for a little guy. No offense," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Steve smirked. "I could say the same for you, jerk. What should I call you? James?" Barnes made a face. "How about Bucky?"  
  
"I like it." Barnes nodded. "Punk." He lightly punched Steve's shoulder and they went inside as the bell signaling the end of lunch went off. Steve smiled to himself, feeling that Bucky could be the best friend he needed.


End file.
